


That Coerthas Chill

by MechanicalRoseBud



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Consent, Implied Relationship, M/M, bottom!Warrior of Light, keeping warm at night, top!Haurchefant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRoseBud/pseuds/MechanicalRoseBud
Summary: Haurchefant has made this offer to the Warrior of Light before but for some reason, tonight, he accepted.





	

Dren stared at the flames for a long moment before he realized how long he'd been there. It was always so cold in Coerthas, for some reason he always found himself mystifed and drawn to the flames burning in the stone fireplace inside of Haurchefant's keep.  
Time and time again, Haurchefant had offered the warmth of his home to the weary champion. Dren felt a trickling sense of something else behind those words but the ache deep in his bones pushed such thoughts away. He accepted heartily. It was a rare time, Alphinaud was far away, dealing with the nastiness of politics and power in Ul'dah. He couldn't spare the time to come to Dren's side when the champion finally had spare moments to contemplate freely. Dren found himself abit at a loss and then he was there in Coerthas, standing before the stoic structures of Haurchefant's keep. This time, Dren accepted the offer of hospitality and he flushed at the smile that fluttered onto the man's face. He looked akin to someone receiving something of grand worth. Did he really inspire and create such feeling in others? Dren felt flattered and a deep, squirming dread simultaneously that warred with any pleasant feelings. 

It was how he found himself staring at the flames of a roaring fire and relishing the warmth bleeding into his clothes, digging deeper against his skin. He wondered to himself how they could live out in such chill. How they could function day to day buried to their knees in snow and never feeling the bittersweet warmth of the sun on their bare skin. Dren wondered if Haurchefant had experienced such things but found himself akin to the darker halls and colder nights. 

He wondered who kept Haurchefant's bed at night. The man was handsome in a way that most men strived to be and could have anyone he desired in his bed if he would just press them. The man was always working, always keeping his seat warmed in his keep and his nights must have felt longer than any winter storm could muster. Was Haurchefaunt lonely? The thought fluttered from his mind as the man in question startled Dren by sitting next to him on the warm stones in front of the fireplace. The man looked weary and smiled at the glance of the champion as he rose up a bit holding out his hand. 

"It's getting late. Here, I'll show you to your rooms." His tired eyes ghosted with dark circles met Dren's equally tired gaze as they both lifted up from the warm fire as Haurchefant led him to the stairs that led above the hall. Curiously, Dren noted how the warmth from the fire below seeped into the stones they stepped on higher above. Smart. Haurchefant led the way as he pointed to a set of doors with a gesture toward the larger, more refined wood that led into a spacious room filled with a bubbling warmth that only a massive fireplace could afford. The windows drawn and shut tight against the howling winds that filled the air the higher one traveled in Coerthas. It was the only room up those stairs and Dren noted curiously, only a singular bed lay in the room.

"We are always hurting for warmth. I hope you do not mind my close quarters, I would not put you in a cold bed huddled in the infirmary." Haurchefant spoke lightly as he reached forward, curling his fingers into the soft fabric of Dren's robes. 

"I ask you again, champion, in more plain terms. Would you share my bed tonight? I will drain the cold from your bones even if it takes me all the night's lenght to do so." Dren felt his face flush and his cock twitch at those woven words that sounded too close to what Alphinaud would whisper to him at night, hidden in the inns where they dared to let beastial nature take its course. Dren nodded slowly and shuddered at the hands sliding under carefully woven arm to push him toward the bed that seemed so large suddenly. He grunted as the bump forced him down onto the bed and he was greeted with the vision of Haurchefant stood firmly between his thighs now pushed aside. 

"Allow me to undress you, champion. I want to savor this gift you have given me." The man hummed as if already in fervor as his hands worked quickly hurriedly digging toward Dren's warm skin hiding underneath. Dren hissed at the icy touch that pressed against his bare skin and watched as those eyes that rivaled the snow itself stripped as those eyes did. Haurchefant watched wordlessly as inch by inch the champion was exposed, pushing the cloth away from the dark skin that his eyes bore into.

Dren remained still, shuddering at the curious nudge of fingers circling the dusky nipples on his chest and he choked on a whimper as fingers brushed over it. "So responsive." The light eyes murmured before he leaned in closer, warm palms stroking over the spread thighs still hugged in the leather of thigh high boots. 

"So beautifully receptive." Haurchefant let his voice slip out in an awed whisper as those hands carefully helped Dren slid out of his boots and the rest of those clothes that hindered his eyes from looking over the rest of him. Dren still sat up on the edge of the bed, eyes averted in embarassment as he was exposed from the raw nudity of his chest to the cock that curved in curious interest between his thighs. 

Dren hissed at the sudden touch of a wet tongue circling his nipple and fingers tugging at its twin. He quickly shoved a fist into his mouth groaning into it as that tongue rubbed him raw joined by the harsh dig of teeth that threatened to make the champion scream as his cock lept to full attention, curving against the body standing before him. "Such warmth, such taste." He murmured to himself dragging his tongue across the heaving chest and teasing the other nipple as he circled it before dragging his tongue down further. It followed the loose path of scales and a quivering belly as Haurchefant found himself between those thick thighs. Thighs he had admired from afar for too long and here they were before him. The only thing keeping him from what he ached deeply to take, to treasure from this champion from relenting his most precious of possession. 

Himself. 

Dren gave a broken whine of protest as he was gently pushed back onto the bed and his thighs not only parted wider but positioned to give Haurchefant a better view of what was beneath the scaled groin. 

He hummed at the sight of those rounded thighs meeting and the glimpse of something darker between them. Haurchefant shuddered at the thought and his own loins stirred just considering it. "Must every part of you be so breathtaking." He whispered unable to resist dragging the flat of his tongue on the thick muscle of those brown thighs. Haurchefant sighed pleasantly as he rose up and looked down on the picture presented to him. Dren biting into his own hand, small cries hidden behind it as he was spread on Haurchefant's bed as vulnerable and wanton as he'd ever dreamt of seeing. Those long, strong limbs pressed out on the warm sheets along with those ripe thighs spread open leaving nothing secret.

"Have you tasted the pleasures of a man?" Haurchefant couldn't help but chuckle at the embarassed flush that darkened the champion's face and make his cock twitch. "You're full of surprises, champion." He laughed whole heartedly as he licked at his own fingers and purred at the sharp gasp when he pushed them against that brown rosette between Dren's thighs. There was little to no resistance as he pushed harder and his fingers snuck in to the first knuckle with cries spilling from Dren's lips and his body arching into the intrusion. Haurchefant desperately clung to any resistance he had left to keep him from tossing off his clothes and filling the champion proper. "You are no stranger to this, are you?" He couldn't help the way he sped up his fingers, the way he moved them in the chokingly hot and brutally tight channel that hungrily sucked at his fingers. 

Dren howled as he dug his heels into the bed, jerking his hips and body onto Haurchefant's fingers with a desperation of a man in lust. He balled his fists into the bed and his back arched as he shrieked with a lewd and viacious call that ripped any shreds of resistant left in the man prying him open.

Haurchefant growled angrily tearing at his own clothes and throwing those hefty thighs back as he greedily shoved his cock into that heat, that greedy suckling heat. He never heard such a moan, such a lewd and debauched sound coming from a man held in a high honor. His cock throbbed and he needed more, needed to hear more of that voice spilling. Haurchefant was vicious, shoving his hips into Dren with a force he reserved for his worst of enemies but this...this was a battle he needed everything for. 

He thrust harder, growling as he sank in deeper and that heaven lingering deep inside only sucked him in further, rewarding him with spastic twitches, harsh screams and a body bucking against him hard enough to break bone. It was raw, disgustingly primal and he couldn't believe he had lived before without it. His cock swelled at the sight of the man caught in raw moans, hiccuping with need and squeezing him so tightly he could feel his end approaching. Dren was beautiful. HIs cock curved against his belly, his thighs spread out and his face so exposed, so open compared to the guarded one he was so used to seeing it. He needed this. He needed. He needed Dren.

Haurchefant growled as a vicious orgasm ripped all thoughts and he shoved harder, fucking in deeper as he cock burst. He pressed in deep as he came with each thrust and watched as Dren gave a cry so powerful the stones rumbled in the keep itself and his body clamped with a fury that made Haurchefant scream as a second orgasm ripped from his cock unable to handle the punishing fury of the body below him. He gave a sound so beastial and so raw the very guards sounded in alarm. Haurchefant collasped into a heap and his world disappeared from around him and the sky became nothing but pure white. Dren groaned as he struggled to remember and only faded into the darkness himself. Both spent and covered in the thick fluids of their joining. 

Haurchefant woke alone in his chamber and refreshed as if he had rested for years instead of one night. Sated and content as he'd never been before, clothes still strewn about as carelessly as he ripped them from his body he was surprised they were intact at all. At the moment though, he could honestly careless. His mind flashed back to the night before and surprisingly found himself regretful he had not stolen those cries with his own lips. He was a bit surprised that Dren was as he was in bed; wild and crazed with his noises, open with his body. Haurchefant sighed as he considered Dren had taken him as easily as any man who often coupled with other men. He wondered who managed to stake such a claim on a man who slew gods. Haurchefant sighed at the ache beating in the softness of his heart, he wanted to embrace the champion again already. He slid from his bed and dressed himself before heading downstairs.

"Good morning, sir Haurchefant." The short elven looked up from his seat at the large chair Haurchefant usually sat in and something in that gaze was strange. He looked pleased of all things, down right elated he would even say. "Did you have a good sleep?" The light haired elven man felt his ears turn red as that smaller man's mouth curled into a knowing grin. "I hear it was positively blistering." Haurchefant didn't know how to feel as it all began to dawn on him and a part of him saw the smaller elven in a new light. 

He had previously thought Alphinaud a boy but it took a man to tame the Warrior of Light.


End file.
